Død Spillet
by D2L
Summary: Sungmin tidak menyangka dirinya ternyata sudah mati. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak sadar dan ketika dia sadar, dia sudah terlalu masuk dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh orang yang menghidupkannya. Kini Sungmin harus membunuh satu persatu yang sejenis dengan dirinya, Diavol dalam sebuah permainan yang diberi nama Død Spillet. /Mind to R n R?/
1. Chapter 1

**Død****Spillet**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Suspense/Supernatural**

**Sumarry: Sungmin tidak menyangka dirinya ternyata sudah mati. Kalau memang begitu, kenapa dia masih ada di dunia ini dengan orang-orang yang masih mengingatnya? Dan ketika dia sadar, dia sudah terlalu masuk dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh orang yang menghidupkannya. Kini Sungmin harus membunuh satu persatu yang sejenis dengan dirinya, Diavol dalam sebuah permainan yang diberi nama ****Død****Spillet.**

**Chapter 1: ****Make Me Wanna Die**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu kesalahan Sungmin memilih untuk tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya ketika dia selesai lembur atas kerjaannya di kantor. Suatu kesalahan dia tidak mengambil jalan biasanya yang digunakannya untuk pulang ke rumah. Suatu kesalahan dia tidak mengambil jalan ramai dan malah mengambil jalan sepi untuk mengunjungi salah satu bar terlebih dahulu yang menjadi langganannya. Sungmin berharap dengan ke sana dan meminum wine kesukaannya, bisa menghilangkan segala kepenatannya, tapi sayangnya yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dia mendapat masalah aneh yang tidak bisa diproses oleh mata dan juga otak pintar miliknya.

Semuanya tampak biasa saat Sungmin mulai menginjakkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam bar itu. Dari pintu kecil yang berhadapan dengan jalanan sepi, Sungmin membuka pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya turun melewati anak-anak tangga kecil sampai dia menemukan sebuah pintu lagi yang berukuran lebih besar dan suara dentuman musik bisa terdengar walau samar-samar. Sungmin perlahan mengambil sebuah kartu dari saku mantel miliknnya. Dia lalu menggesekkannya pada salah satu mesin yang ada di sisi kanan pintu itu dan beberapa detik kemudian lampu merah yang ada di mesin itu berubah menjadi hijau dan pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan terlihatlah orang yang sangat bersenang-senang dengan kesenangan dunia di dalam sana.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ketika dia berjalan di kerumunan penuk sesak yang sedang menikmati lagu-lagu dengan pasangan mereka, tak jarang Sungmin mendapati perempuan-perempuan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan centil dan menggoda berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin agar menjadi pasangan mereka malam ini di bar ini. Yang Sungmin lakukan hanya bisa tersenyum sekilas dan langsung melanjutkannya jalannya. Tak menunggu lama kini Sungmin sudah berada di salah satu bangku kursi di mana seorang bartender sudah bersedia untuk melayaninya.

"Seperti biasa," ucap Sungmin pendek. Bartender itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak banyak bertanya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dipesan Sungmin. Well, laki-laki manis itu bisa dibilang pelanggang tetap di bar ini.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin mendapatkan wine miliknya, tapi sayang sebelum dirinya mencicipi seteguk wine itu, gelas itu tergelincir dari tangan dan pecah di meja. Sungmin membelakkan matanya ketika melihat hal yang sangat tak lazim yang tengah terjadi di tengah-tengah bar itu. Muncul bayangan yang berukuran kurang lebih lima meter. Atap dari bar itu bahkan runtuh dan mengenai manusia-manusia di bawahnya yang hendak menyelamatkan mereka dari monster bayangan itu.

Kemudian Sungmin melihat monster bayangan itu memanjangkan tangan miliknya dan menangkap seseorang yang setengah mati memberontak dari cengkaram monster bayangan itu. Dengan gigi tajam dan mulut mengerikan, monster itu tersenyum sampai air liurnya juga berserakan dari sana. Monster itu tampaknya sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya lagi.

Seseorang yang terperangkap itu memberontak setengah mati. Dia mengacungkan tangannya ke depan monster bayangan yang memandangnya dengan rasa lapar itu, kemudian dari tangannya keluar cahaya merah yang kemudian disusul dengan ular yang sangat besar perlahan keluar dari telapak tangan laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu.

Ular besar itu menghantam langsung kepala monster bayangan itu dan menyebabkannya terbelah menjadi dua. Tubuh monster bayangan itu langsung saja tumbang dan tangan yang menggengam erat tubuh laki-laki itu terlepas dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras jika saja ular raksasa miliknya tidak langsung menjadi alas empuk untuknya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu perlahan memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan ada yang kembali mencengkramnya dan saat disadar, kepala monster bayangan yang tadinya terbelah itu tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang dari dalam sana. Laki-laki itu berambut coklat berikal yang kini perlahan beranjak keluardari tubuh monster bayangan hitam itu menuju laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu.

"Hihi… kau itu tidak selevel denganku dan masih mau melawan juga? Memangnya sudah berapa sesama Diavol yang kau bunuh?" Laki-laki berambut ikal itu perlahan mencengkram leher laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu. Saat ular besar milik laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu berniat untuk menyerang laki-laki berambut coklat ikal itu, tanpa terduga ular besar itu langsung menjadi debu ketika laki-laki berambut ikal itu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah datanganya serangan ular besar itu.

Laki-laki berambut ikal itu melirik ke arah atas kepala laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu, tanpa terduga ada yang melayang-layang di atas kepala laki-laki berambut ikal itu, sebuah angka yang berwarna merah ke orangean menyala, dari situ tiba-tiba saja laki-laki berambut ikal itu menyeringai dan bisa tahu nama asli laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu.

"Namamu Kim Yesung, ya? Sayang sekali kau harus mati sekarang karena tidak bisa melawanku. Kau terlalu lembek untuk seorang Diavol yang tidak pernah membunuh. Kekuatanku tidak akan bisa menang melawanku yang sudah membunuh banyak Diavol lainnya," ucap laki-laki berambut ikal itu, Cho Kyuhyun pada laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan, Kim Yesung yang kini sedang mati-matian memberontak dari cengkraman Kyuhyun di lehernya yang perlahan membuatnya susah untuk bernapas.

"Selamat makan!" Tiba-tiba saja bola mata Kyuhyun yang berwarna hitam berubah menjadi warna merah menyala dan hal itu diikuti juga dengan mata monster bayangan miliknya yang tadinya berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi merah menyala. Kepala monster bayangan itu yang tadinya terbelah kini langsung tersambung kembali dan ukurannya langsung menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Giginya yang bergerigi kini menjadi lebih tajam dan mengerikan. Jari-jari tangannya berubah menjadi cakar yang sangat tajam yang bahkan membuat kini baju Yesung menjadi tersobek dalam cengkaramannya.

Monster bayangan itu perlahan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan air liurnya bertebaran dimana-mana. Kyuhyun yang melihat monsternya yang sudah sangat lapar dan ganas hanya bisa menyeringai senang. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Yesung kemudian berjalan sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan monster bayangan miliknya.

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan seringainya ketika dia melihat monster bayangan miliknya kini sudah menelan kepala laki-laki itu, Yesung, perlahan sampai seluruh badannya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kyuhyun langsung bisa merasakan sebuah rasa pada lidahnya dan juga sesuatu yang perlahan mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya lebih tepatnya mengisi perutnya.

"Jiwanya pahit sekali. Rasanya menjijikan seperti yang lain. Kalau bukan untuk bertahan hidup aku tidak akan pernah mencicipi jiwa menjijikan itu," ucap Kyuhyun ketika merasakan rasa itu.

"Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh," ucap Kyuhyun lagi, dia meletakkan tangan kanannya ke arah mulutnya dan kemudian dia merasakan perutnya bergejolak dan hendak memuntuhkan sesuatu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia langsung saja melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya dan terjatuh berlutut. Kyuhyun langsung terbatuk, termuntah darah. "Palsu? Kenapa dia bisa melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah marah karena dirinya dengan mudah tertipu karena dia sudah terlalu lapar.

"Ck, laki-laki itu sempat membuat ilusi yang sama sekali tidak kuperhatikan. Dia bahkan mengisi ilusi itu dengan racun monsternya. Sialan!" seru Kyuhyun marah. Dia menghantamkannya tangan kanannya dengan keras ke lantai.

Tibat-tiba saja Kyuhyun tersentak dengan bau yang tercium lewat hidungnya. Bau yang hanya dikeluarkan oleh Diavol, oleh mereka. Bau khusus. Bau kematian. _Well_, mereka, kan sudah mati tentu saja.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin yang kini juga berlutut di lantai terlalu syok dengan apa saja yang baru dilihatnya, terutama ketika kini Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan seringai mengerikan dan juga raut wajah yang menampakkan dirinya sangat kelaparan, seperti Sungmin benar-benar bisa dimakannya hanya dengan tatapan liar itu.

"Heh, rupanya di bar ini ada dua Diavol,ya? Beruntung aku meluangkan waktuku ke sini," ucap Kyuhyun perlahan berdiri.

Sungmin terkaget saat mendapati laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang bersama dengan monster bayangannya dan ketika sadar, kedua makhluk mengerikan itu sudah berada di depannya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter!

"Manis. Manis! HAHAHA! Kau akan mati di tanganku dan aku akan mencicipi jiwa enak itu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada gila ketika dirinya semakin tergiur mencium bau milik Sungmin dengan jarak yang begitu dekat ini.

Sungmin langsung pucat mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergemetar dan sleuruhnya berkeringat dingin. Sungmin tidak ingin mati. Tapi bagaimana caranya lolos dari ancaman laki-laki gila ini?

Kyuhun semakin melebarkan seringainya ketika melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Raut Sungmin yang sangat putus asa kelihatan sangat menghibur laki-laki berambut coklat ikal ini. "Kenapa kau takut mati? Kenapa kau harus takut jika kau sudah pernah merasakannya sekali?"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI!" seru Sungmin sangat keras.

Tanpa disadarinya dia memegang sangat erat pulpen antik peninggalan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu dibawanya pada saku celana miliknya dan tiba-tiba saja pulpen antik yang sebagian tubuhnya terbuat dari berlian asli berwarna biru itu atau kau bisa menyebutnya batu saphier tiba-tiba saja menjadi terang benderang tanpa Sungmin sadari, tapi Sungmin sadar ada yang aneh dengan pulpen yang dipegangnya itu. Perlahan pulpen yang sedingin es itu menjadi sangat hangat yang membuat Sungmin mengeluarkannya dari saku celana miliknya dan melihatnya dengan alis yang berkerut.

Pulpen antik itu semakin terang saja dan kemudian terjadi ledakan cahaya yang berasal dari pulpen antik itu yang membuat Sungmin bahkan Kyuhyun bersama dengan monster bayangan miliknya menutup rapat kedua mata mereka saking sakitnya mata mereka ketika mereka melihat ke arah cahaya yang sama berbahayanya ketika kau memandang matahari tanpa perlindungan lain.

Ketika cahaya itu padam, seorang wanita dengan ukuran yang sama dengan monster bayangan itu, memakai kimono dengan sebuah topeng dan seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan dengan cahaya biru keputihan. Wanita salju itu melayang-layang. Dihentakkannya kipas yang dipegangnya dan kemudian muncul angin yang sangat besar. Sungmin dan laki-laki berambut ikal itu sontak saja menggerakkan tangan kanan mereka untuk menutup mata mereka. Ketika angin itu sudah menghilang, wanita salju itu tampak memegang sebuah pedang yang berukuran sangat besar.

Melihat keberadaan monster lain tidak membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan. Untuk apa? Dia sudah terlalu biasa melihat wujud monster-monster yang sama seperti miliknya walaupun mereka semua berbeda-beda wujud. Yang ada malah dia semakin berhasrat untuk membunuh orang atau Diavol yang ternyata memang manis karena dia pemegang monster yang sangat spesial.

"_The Queen_, hah? Pantas saja kau spesial. Jiwamu dan semua yang ada dalam tubuhmu terasa sangat enak dan menggiurkan. Kau bukan pemeran sampah seperti yang pernah kubunuh," ucap Kyuhyun seraya permukaan bibirnya yang terasa sangat kering.

Sungmin sontak menutup kedua matanya ketika melihat dengan kecepatan tinggi monster bayangan milik laki-laki sinting itu bergerak ke arahnya, tapi kemudian wanita salju yang muncul itu langsung melindunginya dengan membelah monster bayangan itu menjadi dua dengan pedang miliknya yang berukuran sangat besar. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu langsung yakin bahwa monster yang berwujud wanita salju itu adalah miliknya dan akan mengabdi menuruti apa yang diinginkannya dan juga melindunginya sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh monster bayangan itu terhadap Kyuhyun sebagai tuannya, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia dan dirinya memiliki monster aneh itu. Memangnya siapa mereka dan siapa monster-monster itu?

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ketika melihat Sungmin yang tampaknya masih bingung dengan semua situasi yang sedang melandanya untuk saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak peduli atau panik ketika melihat monster bayangannya yang sudah dipotong menjadi dua oleh wanita salju milik Sungmin itu dan dengan berbaik hati dia perlahan menjelaskannya.

"Mereka adalah Schnitter. Malaikat kematian sekaligus properti kita yang akan digunakan untuk membunuh sesama kita, Diavol, manusia yang dibangkitkan oleh raja neraka, Red Devil untuk memainkan sebuah permainan pembunuhan yang didesign olehnya yang bernama Død Spillet. Ditambah lagi ketika Schinitter mati, kita juga sebagai manusia yang terikat kontrak dengannya akan ikut mati juga," jelas Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai tipis.

Sungmin yang mendengar penjelasan itu langsung saja terkaget. Terkaget akan informasi yang didapatkannya dan juga kenapa laki-laki itu bisa begitu baik memberikannya informasi penting itu?

"Akh, sudah habis waktu perbincangan kita. Saatnya makan malam lagi!" Ternyata Kyuhyun hanya berlaku baik untuk sementara. "Jack, habisi mereka sekarang juga. Kita akan sangat kenyang jika berhasil mencicipinya!" perintah Kyuhyun dan langsung monster bayangan yang tadinya tidak bergerak karena sudah terpotong itu perlahan menyatu kembali dan langsung menyerang wanita salju milik Sungmin.

Kedua monster itu bertarung dengan sangat sengit satu sama lain. Tidak membiarkan satu sama lain untuk berhasil menyentuh tuan mereka. Monster-monster itu sangat setia untuk melindungi nyawa tuan-tuan mereka dan hal itu sepertinya tidak disambut baik oleh Kyuhyun. Dia perlahan merasa bosan karena hanya menjadi penonton dan tidak menjadi pelaku di sini. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk melakukan sesuatu, sebuah perkelahian yang sejenis dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh monster-monster itu.

"Selagi mereka bertarung, kenapa kita tidak melakukannya juga sebagai Diavol mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sebuah seringai yang semakin termekarkan yang langsung membuat Sungmin langsung bergidik ngeri melihatnya, tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dan menghilangkan seringai itu. Laki-laki sinting itu tiba-tiba saja merasakan gangguan dan merasa tidak senang dengan itu.

"Ck, Meleği," decak Kyuhyun dan kemudian Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba saja monster bayangan itu mundur dan tidak menyerang monster wanita salju milik Sungmin lagi dan masuk ke dalam sebuah benda berwarna hitam, jam tangan milik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengkerut heran. Sepertinya makhluk yang disebut Meleği itu adalah makhluk yang lebih berbahaya dari para Schnitter dan juga sesama Diavol sendiri, tapi apa makhluk itu jadinya?

"Kita akan bertemu di arena pertarungan yang lainnya lagi, jika kau masih hidup setelah diburu Meleği dan juga Diavol lainnya," ucap Kyuhyun terakhir kalinya sebelum dia menghilang dari sana dan hanya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bersama dengan wanita saljunya.

Sungmin tampak berpikir, ketika laki-laki sinting itu saja takut dengan makhluk yang bernama Meleği itu, dirinya pasti tidak akan berkutip dari makhluk itu. Sungmin langsung saja bergegas untuk meninggalkan bar itu seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan ketika dia melakukannya, Schnitter miliknya langsung masuk kembali ke dalam pulpen istimewa miliknya. Sungmin segera bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya meninggalkan kawasan yang memberikannya pengalaman buruk dan juga sudah merubah hidupnya secara total.

Disisi lain Kyuhyun tidak segera pergi dari kawasan itu, dia hanya bersembuyi di sebuah gang kecil ketika merasakan makhluk yang bernama Meleği itu sudah melacak keberadaan tiga Diavol di dalam bar itu dan pastinya akan segera ke sana. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu dinding yang ada di gang itu. Dia menatap rembulan bulan yang tampak di atas langit sambil mengembangkan sebuah seringai.

"Semakin banyak dia membunuh, aroma dalam tubuhnya akan semakin lezat. Kita tunggu saja dia digiliran terakhir. Saat dia sudah hampir membunuh para Diavol yang lain atau bahkan Meleği yang lainnya, dia pasti sudah sangat manis," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menjilat pinggir bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat kering, "sangat manis. Sampai-sampai memakannya satu kali tidak akan cukup."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Welcome to the devil game named __Død__Spillet._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca! ~~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Død****Spillet**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Suspense/Supernatural**

**Sumarry: Sungmin tidak menyangka dirinya ternyata sudah mati. Kalau memang begitu, kenapa dia masih ada di dunia ini dengan orang-orang yang masih mengingatnya? Dan ketika dia sadar, dia sudah terlalu masuk dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh orang yang menghidupkannya. Kini Sungmin harus membunuh satu persatu yang sejenis dengan dirinya, Diavol dalam sebuah permainan yang diberi nama ****Død****Spillet.**

**Chapter 2: ****See in Your Eyes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini benar-benar malam yang mengerikan baginya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak peduli jika mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan di atas peraturan yang ada. Bisa saja dia ditangkap oleh polisi yang masih berjaga di tengah-tengah malam seperti ini, tapi dia tidak peduli. Sungmin masih peduli dengan nyawanya atau mungkin bisa dibilang kehidupannya yang kedua ini yang entah sejak kapan dia mati, dan dihidupkan oleh siapa dan harus dipaksa untuk bermain disebuah permainan untuk membalas orang yang sudah berbaik hati membangkitkannya kembali.

Kini Sungmin sudah mulai memperlambat laju mobil miliknya ketika dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam kompleks apartemen miliknya. Segera diparkirkan mobilnya dan dia langsung keluar dari mobilnya sebelum menguncinya terlebih dahulu dan beranjak menuju salah satu lift yang terdekat. Sungmin segera menekan angka 26 pada lift itu. Di dalam lift itu dia tidak hanya diam saja menunggu liftnya untuk sampai di lantai apartemennya yang cukup jauh. Sungmin berusaha untuk mengorek informasi mengenai dirinya sendiri. Dirinya adalah orang yang terkenal apalagi di dunia bisnis. Jika saja dia memang sudah mati, berita itu akan tersebar dari media massa maupun media elektronik.

Sungmin terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu sampai tidak sadar lift yang dinaikinya berhenti, tapi bukan berhenti di lantai apartemen miliknya. Masih setengah jalan untuk ke sana. Ada orang yang ingin menggunakan lift itu pada lantai delapan ini. Pintu lift itu segera terbuka dan orang lain segera masuk ke dalam lift itu. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam berantakan dan Sungmin baru menyadari keberadaan laki-laki itu ketika pintu lift itu sudah tertutup dan kembali naik ke atas. Betapa kagetnya ketika dia menemukan salah satu orang yang ditemuinya di bar itu yang tadinya melawan Kyuhyun dan kemudian bisa bebas dari ancaman maut yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Yesung.

Sungmin memasukkan salah satu tangannya pada saku celana miliknya dia menggengam erat pulpen antik miliknya. Sungmin tahu bahwa Yesung pasti akan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membahayakan nyawanya.

Yesung berjalan mendekati dan kini dia tepat berada di samping kiri Sungmin. "Baumu tidak seperti yang lainnya," ucap Yesung. "Kau manis seperti yang dikatakan laki-laki sinting itu tadi," lanjutnya yang kini seringainya mulai terkembang di bibirnya.

Sungmin hampir saja mengeluarkan monster wanita salju miliknya jika saja Yesung tidak mengucapkan hal ini,"aku tidak akan memakanmu kau tenang saja. Pengendalian diriku lebih bagus dari laki-laki sinting itu. dan lagi, kau tidak mendengar dari laki-laki sinting itu bahwa aku tidak pernah memakan satu Diavol pun? Jadi kau tenang saja. Aku tidak berminat untuk memakanmu dan masuk lebih dalam ke permainan itu kok. Aku hanya mengeluarkan monsterku ketika berusaha untuk mempertahankan nyawaku dari serangan Diavol lain yang mudah sekali kelaparan."

Sungmin cukup kaget ketika mendapati Yesung orang yang asing dan baru saja dikenalnya bisa berucap sepanjang itu, padahal dilihat dari penampilan luarnya, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mau bicara panjang lebar. Tipikal orang yang lebih memilih untuk berucap kalimat-kalimat yang singkat saja.

"Apa aku bisa memegang ucapanmu? Kupikir Diavol-Diavol yang ada adalah makhluk yang licik dan juga tidak bisa dipercaya ucapannya. Sepertinya mereka adalah tipikal orang yang bisa berbohong dengan mudah tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan," ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin bisa mendengar suara tawa kecil dari mulut Yesung. "Kau baru bertemu denganku dan juga laki-laki sinting itu dan kau sudah bisa mendefinisikan bagaimana ciri-ciri Diavol kebanyakan yang tersebar di dunia ini. Aku salut kau bisa dengan mudah menemukan informasi itu dan beradaptasi pada dunia baru yang akan penuh dengan darah-darah pembunuhan nantinya," ucap Yesung.

Sungmin kemudian hanya tersenyum pahit. "Apa ini benar-benar sebuah kenyataan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Dan kau harus percaya bahwa kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari kenyataan pahit ini," jawab Yesung.

Hening.

"Apa kau ingin ke apartemenmu atau mengunjungi seseorang?" tanya Sungmin berusaha untuk memecah keheningan yang ada sebelum mereka sampai di lantai yang dituju.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang dan yang pasti dia bukan mayat hidup seperti kita. Dia masih manusia yang benar-benar hidup dan belum pernah mati sekali," jawab Yesung.

"Apa kau juga tinggal di sini? Kulihat tadi kau datang dari lantai delapan," tanya sungmin kembali.

"Ya, aku tinggal di sini dan aku juga tidak menyangka kau juga tinggal di sini. Aku heran kenapa dari dulu aku tidak merasakan baumu. Apalagi baumu itu sangat menggiurkan dan pasti akan membuat hidung Diavol menjadi sangat sensitif oleh peranmu yang benar-benar langkah dan juga termasuk tinggi itu," jawab Yesung.

"Maksudmu Queen?" ucap Sungmin memastikan.

"Ya. Ada tiga Diavol dengan peringkat yang tertinggi. Dimulai dari Joker, King lalu Queen. Selain itu ada juga Jack, tapi dia bukan Diavol yang kuat dari awalnya. Dia menjadi kuat setelah membunuh banyak Diavol lainnya yang lemah sebelumnya. Dia tidak dikarunia kekuatan yang kuat ketika dia dibangkitkan kembali, tidak seperti Joker, King dan juga Queen yang sudah ditakdirkan memiliki kekuatan besar sejak mereka dibangkitkan," jelas Yesung.

"_Jack The Ripper_ dan orang itu baru saja kau dan aku temui kemarin," lanjut Yesung.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

"Ya. Dia adalah Diavol yang haus sekali untuk memenangkan permainan ini dan terus membunuh. Dia pasti akan mengejarmu habis-habisan, apalagi ketika kau adalah The Queen yang memiliki kekuatan besar sejak kau dibangkitkan kembali. Ketika Kyuhyun membunuhmu, maka dia akan memperoleh kekuatanmu yang sangat besar dan dia akan menjadi sangat kuat dan juga berbahaya tentu saja. Lebih berbahaya dari sekarang," jelas Yesung lagi.

Ting

Tiba-tiba saja lift itu berhenti pada lantai yang menjadi tujuan Yesung.

"Kita bicaranya nanti lagi ya. Sampai jumpa," ucap Yesung sebelum dirinya beranjak pergi dari lift itu. Sekarang lift itu menutup dirinya dan mulai naik lagi ke atas.

"Padahal aku belum sempat bertanya tentang Meleği," ucap Sungmin seraya menghembuskan napas.

Ting

Rupanya kini dia sudah sampai di lantai apartemen miliknya. Sungmin segera berjalan keluar dari Lift itu dan segera mencari pintu yang bernomorkan 2607. Ketika sudah berada di depan apartemen miliknya, Sungmin segera mengambil sebuah kartu pada saku celananya dan kemudian digesekkannya pada meisn yang ada dikenop pintu miliknya. Sungmin segera menekan kenop pintunya ketika lampu mesin pengunci yang ada di bawah kenop pintunya berubah menjadi warna hijau. Ketika Sungmin membuka pinutnya, secara otomatis semua lampu yang ada di dalam apartemennya menyala dan betapa kagetnya ketika dia menemukan seseorang yang duduk dengan santainya di sofa miliknya padahal seharusnya tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen ini kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin membelakkan matanya, bahkan kini dia merasa ketakutan yang berlebihan ketika melihat orang yang baru saja dibicarakannya dengan yesung kini berada di ruang tamunya yang entah kenapa dia bisa menyusup ke dalam. Akh, Sungmin lupa bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki kekuatan supernatural atau apapun itu namanya yang bisa membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Apa maumu kemari?" ucap Sungmin berusaha untuk tegar dan menyembunyikan nada gemetar dan juga rasa takutnya.

Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia malah memekarkan sebuah seringai dan tampak menunggu sesuatu.

Sungmin terkaget ketika tiba-tiba saja suara telepon miliknya berdering bahkan sampai bergaung di dalam apartemennya yang saat ini sangat sepi.

"Angkat telepon itu, Lee Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun. Bahkan kesannya memerintah.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Awalnya dia sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya dan hanya berdiri beberapa menit di sana, tapi kemudian dia melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu takut dengan laki-laki sinting yang ada di depannya ini.

"H-halo?" ucap Sungmin dengan terbata-bata dan kemudian Sungmin bisa bergedik merasakan hembusan napas tak lazim dari orang disebrang sana yang menelponnya ini.

"Apa Cho Kyuhyun sudah berada di tempatmu Lee Sungmin?" pertanyaan dari sang penelpon itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari penelpon itu dan juga tidak mengenal orang ini sama sekali, tapi Sungmin berusaha untuk mengikuti alur dari semua ini.

"Ya. Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa kau. Kenapa kau bisa tahu menahu tentang diriku dan kaukah yang membuat Kyuhyun berada di sini?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi yang langsung mendapatkan tawa aneh dari penelpon di sana.

"Kau masih sama saja seperti dulu. Rasa penarasanmu itu tidak bisa pupus walaupun kau sudah mati sekali, ya?" Siapapun orang itu, yang pasti orang itu bahkan kemungkinan adalah orang yang lebih berbahaya dari Kyuhyun dan kemungkinan besar adalah seorang Diavol juga.

Sungmin bisa merasakan dirinya semakin berkeringat dingin. Mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa untuk berucap apapun lagi.

"Yang perlu kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bukan musuhmu untuk saat ini. Dia akan menjagamu untuk beberapa waktu itu dari serangan para Diavol lain dan juga para Meleği," ucap orang itu dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Sungmin, orang asing itu langsung memotong sambungan telepon itu.

"Kuharap sekarang kau tidak bertanya kenapa dengan sangat terpaksa aku bisa ada di sini," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Laki-laki sinting dan berbahaya yang ada di depannya ini ternyata bisa juga tunduk pada seseorang dan orang itu baru saja berbicara padanya? Sungmin semakin dibuat pusing malam ini juga.

"Menurutmu, dari sekian banyak orang yang meninggal, kenapa hanya beberapa dari mereka yang dibangkitkan dan dipilih untuk memainkan permainan Død Spillet ini? Dan kenapa kita harus saling membunuh kembali ketika sudah dibangkitkan dalam permainan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya? Kupikir kau pasti sudah sangat tahu akan hal itu," ucap Sungmin dengan berani yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai.

"Aku memang tidak perlu menjawabnya, tapi aku juga tidak mau menjawabnya. Jika kau mau tahu informasi itu, kau harus bisa menebak dan menjawabnya sendiri," balas Kyuhyun.

Lama-lama rasanya berbicara dengan laki-laki sinting yang ada di depannya ini membuatnya bisa merasakan emosi yang lain selain takut, yaitu marah.

"Aku terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya dan lagi, ini sudah malam. Aku butuh istirahat. Jika kau masih juga berada di sini, aku sarankan kau tidak membuat keributan dan kau bisa tinggal di salah satu kamar yang ada di sini, tapi yang pasti bukan kamar milikku," ucap Sungmin.

Sungmin perlahan mulai berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun menuju ke kamarnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Sungmin, memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terpaksa membuat Sungmin berhenti berjalan.

"Kau tahu bahwa kita seharusnya tidak perlu yang namanya tidur, kan? Itu hanya sebuah insting lama dari tubuh kita atau sebuah ilusi agar kita hidup seperti manusia normal pada umumnya," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung menatap sinis ke arah Kyuhyun. "Dan kau adalah manusia normal pada umumnya yang membutuhkan tidur pada malam hari."

"Ya. Dan disaat kau melakukannya, terlelap dalam mimpi indahmu, kenyataan mengerikan akan segera menghampirimu. Kau tidak sadar jika kau itu spesies Diavol yang langkah? Baumu itu berbeda dari Diavol tipe biasa seperti diriku. Bauku tidak akan mudah tercium oleh Diavol lain jika kami tidak berada pada satu wilayah, tapi beda denganmu. Kau adalah The Queen. Baumu begitu menusuk dan bisa untuk mengundang para Diavol-Diavol dan juga Meleği untuk menyerang dan membunuhmu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Dan bukannya itu tugasmu untuk melindungiku dari mereka yang mengancam hidupku?" kini Sungmin bahkan mulai berani untuk membentak Kyuhyun, laki-laki sinting yang tadinya sangat ditakutinya.

Kyuhyun menatap sinis ke arah Sungmin. Dia mulai melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin. "Mau kau menolaknya atau tidak, kau harus menerima dengan sepenuh hati. Ini sudah takdirmu dan kau tidak bisa mengubahnya walupun kau sangat menginginkannya." Dan kemudian setelah dia berkata demikian, tiba-tiba saja dia berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Kini Kyuhyun entah berada di mana, tapi yang pasti sudah tidak berada lagi di dalam area apartemennya. Laki-laki sinting itu baru saja menghilang dengan menggunakan asap hitam miliknya, kekuatan supernatural miliknya dan lalu menghilang seperti ditelan oleh asap hitam itu.

Sungmin tampak terlalu lelah dan juga capek untuk mencerna segala peringatan Kyuhyun. Kini Sungmin melanjutkan jalannya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Awalnya semuanya terlihat aman-aman saja, tapi semuanya tidak berlangsung seperti apa yang diinginkan Sungmin. Apa yang diperingatkan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terjadi ketika Sungmin mematikan lampu kamar tidurnya, ketika dia sudah mau tidur di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Terdengar pecahan kaca dari jendela yang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya itu. Sungmin yang hampir saja memejamkan matanya langsung kaget dan merasa takut. Tangannya dengan cepat meraba-raba dinding yang ada di samping kirinya untuk menyalakan lampu. Betapa kagetnya ketika lampu sudah menyala, Sungmin mendapati seekor serigala dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, hampir seukuran dengan monster wanita saljunya dan juga monster bayangan milik Kyuhyun.

Monster serigala itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan liar, lapar dan geramannya yang menggelegar. Di atas punggung monster serigala itu, ada seseorang yang menungganginya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh topi yang dikenakannya, tapi kemudian orang itu memperbaiki posisi topinya dan Sungmin dapat melihat pemilik wajah itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak terkesan sangar, bahkan terlihat ramah, tapi tidak dengan apa saja yang baru dilakukannya dan apa yang ditungganginya.

"Hmm… jadi kau Queen yang ramai dibicarakan itu? Tapi kenapa aku merasa kau tidak sehebat yang dibicarakan, ya?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum mencemohkan.

Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak berminat untuk memperkenalkan diri dan beramah-tamah. Dia langsung memerintahkan monster serigalanya itu untuk bergerak dan menyerang Sungmin ketika dia selesai berbicara tadi.

Sungmin terkaget, tapi untung dia mempunyai refleks yang bagus. Tangan kirinya langsung bergerak ke arah kiri untuk mengambil pulpen antik miliknya dan bersamaan dengan tangannya menyentuh pulpen antik itu, seperti sebelumnya, pulpen itu tiba-tiba saja bersinar sangat terang dan kemudian munculkan monster wanita salju kepunyaannya bersama dengan kipas besar yang kini sudah menjadi sebuah pedang tajam yang sangat terasah.

Wanita salju itu langsung saja melindungi Sungmin dari serangan monster serigala itu bersama dengan penunggangnya. Wanita salju itu meletakkan pedang besarnya di depannya dan menahan monster serigala itu dengan hebat dan bahkan sampai membuat terlempar ke belakang. Jika saja monster itu tidak segera membuat kukunya tertancap dalam di lantai, mungkin dia akan menghantam dinding sampai merebuknya bersama dengan penunggangnya.

Sungmin kini tampak kaget. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget bukan dari aksi Schnitternya, tapi yang dikagetnya adalah ketika dia melihat ke arah laki-laki asing itu, matanya mendapati angka-angka aneh yang berwarna merah ke orange menyala yang melayang-layang di atas kepala laki-laki itu. Awalnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi seharusnya dia memang tidak mengerti, tapi berselang beberapa menit, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi mengerti arti dari angka-angka itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Sungmin mengucapkan apa yang baru saja dibacanya itu,"K-Kim Kibum?"

Laki-laki asing itu semakin menyeringai lebar ketika Sungmin mengucapkan dan sudah mengetahui namanya. Kini Kibum kembali memerintahkan monster serigala miliknya untuk menyerang Sungmin, tapi tebasan pedang dari wanita salju itu membuat mereka berdua menjadi susah sekali untuk menyerang Sungmin. Kibum kemudian mendapatkan ide. Dia turun dari punggung monster serigala miliknya dan kemudian kembali menyuruh monsternya untuk menyerang monster milik Sungmin. Disisi lain Kibum dengan santai melewati arena pertarungan antara kedua Schnitter itu yang terkesan sangat dramatis.

Kibum kini hanya beberapa langkah lagi dari Sungmin yang masih berada di tempat tidur miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku celananya dan langsung menyerang Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup kedua matanya. Sedangkan kini Schinitter miliknya bersusah payah untuk melempar Schinitter milik Kibum menjauh darinya dan kemudian dengan cepat bergerak ke arah Sungmin dan langsung melindunginya dari serangan pisau milik Kibum. Schintter milik Sungmin tampak aneh setelah bertarung dengan Schinitter milik Kibum yang termasuk kuat dan susah sekali untuk dikalahkan. Perlahan wanita salju itu seperti menjadi pudar dan menjadi sesuatu yang transparan sedikit demi sedikit yang perlahan membuat Kibum langsung menyeringai.

"Sekarang aku tahu bahwa gossip itu hanya kebohongan belaka saja. Yang diincar itu ternyata bukan dirimu. Yang diincar adalah Schnittermu yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat dan juga berlimpah. Dirimu sama sekali tidak kuat. Yang kau lakukan hanya membuat Schnittermu yang menanggung semuanya dan kau hanya diam saja seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu, ya, kalau Schnitter itu juga memiliki batas. Dan ketika kau menggunakan mereka terlalu sering dan terlalu mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka, Schnittermu akan mati dan itu artinya-" Kibum menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Kau juga akan mati," lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringai lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review~**

**1307 : Makasih chingu *hug* Yep. Diavol adalah manusia yang dihidupkan untuk menjadi pion untuk menyenangkan dan menghilangkan kebosanan yang entah itu dewa atau manusia **** Ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya :D**

**evilbunny : Makasih :D ya dan kemungkinan bahkan ada Death Chara yang entah siapa itu…. ini sudah dilanjut! Smoga menyukainya **

**namnam15: Sepertinya iya dan tidak hehe… ini percampuran dari banyak genre kok. Jadi kemungkinan besar akan ada :D**

**Park Ji Hee : Bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja. Banyak di sini yang merupakan Diavol. Yang sudah muncul antara lain Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung dan juga Kibum 8)**

**pandagame : makasih XD Yep. Sungmin sudah mati untuk pertama kalinya dan jika dia tidak hati-hati dalam permainan kali ini maka dia akan mati lagi untuk kedua kalinya :D Sebabnya nanti akan diceritakan dichpt2 selanjutnya kok **

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca! Bahkan mereview XD**


End file.
